Don't leave me alone
by dragonindigo
Summary: Câu chuyện xảy ra ở năm Minh Trị thứ 13- tức là 2 năm sau khi Megumi trở về phiên Aizu để tìm cha mẹ và Sanosuke đi thám hiểm châu Mĩ. Liệu tình cảm của họ có nảy nở hay không?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Characters in Rurouni Kenshin belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro-sensei - my biggest idol ever~**_

_**A/N: Fic được viết từ năm mình đang học lớp 10, tính ra thì cũng phải gần 5 năm rồi ~~~ thời gian đúng là thấm thoát thoi đưa, chẳng mấy chốc mà đã dzừ lắm roài T_T. Giờ đọc lại mặc dù còn nhiều nét ngây ngô trong cách viết, song thú thực giờ cho mình viết lại chắc cũng không viết nổi =)), đúng là càng lớn càng ngu văn và trí tưởng tượng ngày càng nghèo nàn đi =))**_

* * *

Phiên Aizu – năm Meiji thứ 13

Khu phố ấy tấp nập và ồn ào ngay từ sáng sớm. Và tấp nập theo kiểu rất riêng, khác hẳn với những phố sá đông đúc của Edo hay kinh đô Kyoto hoa lệ. Ở kinh đô,phố tấp nập theo kiểu của người giàu: đi đâu người ta cũng thấy những cô gái mặc Kimono may từ những loại vải gấm đắt tiền nhất, những thương gia giàu có đi dạo quanh các dãy phố, túi rủng rỉnh tiền …và cả bọn trộm cắp chuyên nghiệp tranh thủ "thó" của các đại gia nữa chứ. Còn ở đây, trong khu phố nhỏ vô danh toàn dân lao động này, người ta có cách làm mọi thứ sôi nổi hơn, theo kiểu người nghèo: những thiếu nữ mặc những bộ đồ giản dị xông xáo phụ giúp những công việc vặt vãnh, trong khi cánh thanh niên chất hàng đi bán. Ở đây, người ta không nghe thấy tiếng đàn tì bà quyến rũ hay nhìn thấy những điệu vũ tuyệt đẹp của các Geisha hạng nhất, mà chỉ có một vài tiếng hát từ một cô thôn nữ nào đó hay một vài tiếng huýt sáo lạc điệu. Khung cảnh giản dị là thế, nhưng tuyệt không buồn tẻ, vì ở đây mọi người lao động hết mình,cống hiến hết mình cho công việc…

Căn nhà gỗ nhỏ có một mảnh sân rợp bóng mát ấy nằm khuất giữa khu phố lao động ồn ào. Một tấm bảng gỗ khắc hai chữ "Phòng khám" được treo trước cổng, đủ để mọi người có thể chú ý đến. Mà chẳng cần tấm bảng đó thì phòng khám này cũng đã nổi tiếng sẵn. Ở vùng Aizu vẫn còn bị thiệt hại nặng nề trong chiến tranh, tìm được một phòng khám bệnh đã rất khó khăn, hơn nữa vị bác sĩ nữ tiếp quản phòng khám lại là một người nhân đạo. Không phân biệt già, trẻ, trai, gái,… chỉ cần đến yêu cầu cô ấy sẽ không quản ngại giúp đỡ hết sức mình, có những lúc chẳng lấy tiền công. Mọi người thường gọi cô ấy là _"nữ bác sĩ nhân đạo"_, luôn kính trọng và yêu mến cô, coi cô là một bộ phận khăng khít không thể thiếu trong thế giới lao động này.

Vị bác sĩ của chúng ta hiện giờ đang ngồi trước hiên nhà, nhấm nháp một tách trà, thưởng thức hương vị của một ngày lao động mới. Chưa đến giờ khám nên trông cô còn khá thảnh thơi, đôi lúc vuốt lại mái tóc đen dài đến lưng. Đôi mắt nâu của cô nhìn vào không gian đầy màu xanh, hình dung lại những tháng ngày trước kia… hình dung ra Tokyo; hình dung ra một võ đường nhỏ cũng có một khoảnh sân xanh mướt như thế này; hình dung ra người đàn ông tóc đỏ thấp người, một bên má có vết sẹo hình chữ thập đang mỉm cười; hình dung ra người phụ nữ có mái tóc được cột đuôi ngựa đằng sau, duyên dáng trong bộ kimono có họa tiết là những cánh hoa anh đào; hình dung ra cậu nhóc tuy còn nhỏ nhưng đầy nét cương nghị, kiên cường trong đôi mắt đang ra sức luyện tập với cây kiếm tre… Và cô hình dung ra anh, con người cao, gầy nổi bật ấy, mái tóc tổ quạ lù xù và một dải băng đỏ cột quanh trán, đôi mắt nâu quyến rũ đang hướng về phía cô ngạo nghễ, một bên tay quấn băng trắng dang ra chào đón, dường như đang chờ cô nắm lấy. Cô cố với lấy bàn tay ấm áp ấy, nhưng trước khi cô kịp chạm vào anh, anh thản nhiên đút tay vào túi, quay lưng lại phía cô. Cô có thể thấy bóng hình anh đang xa dần, chiếc áo thêu chữ "Ác" phấp phới bay trong gió… Và rồi anh biến mất vào làn sương mù. Sự biến mất ấy cũng đưa cô về với thực tại. Ngước lên bầu trời trong xanh đang sáng dần, cô thở dài. Đây là lần thứ bao nhiêu rồi cô trở lại quá khứ? Nhưng tại sao dù biết trước kết cục những lần ấy sẽ đều là sự biến mất của anh… cô vẫn thấy đau nhói và bất ngờ vô cùng.

_"Sanosuke, đồ ngốc"_ – cô đặt ly trà xuống bên cạnh, đưa tay nắm lấy cổ áo kimono màu hồng phấn, tự nói nhỏ với bản thân – _"rốt cuộc cậu đang ở đâu chứ?" _

"Cốc…cốc…" – tiếng gõ cửa vang lên làm cắt ngang mạch suy nghĩ của Megumi Takani. Cô đứng dậy, cầm theo ly trà, nuối tiếc nhìn cảnh vật xung quanh một lần nữa. _"Không biết là ai…nhưng đến trước giờ khám thế này, chắc phải nghiêm trọng lắm!"_ – cô tự nhủ sau khi đặt ly trà lên bàn bếp và đi lên gian trước – phòng khám bệnh của cô. Một hành lang gỗ khá dài nối liền phòng khám với cửa trước, nơi tiếng gõ cửa đang vang lên ngày một sốt sắng và thiếu kiên nhẫn. Loại bỏ hết những suy nghĩ về quá khứ, kể cả những suy nghĩ về anh đang luẩn quẩn trong đầu, cô hít một hơi thật dài rồi bỗng chốc trở thành _"nữ bác sĩ nhân đạo"_ chứ không còn là Megumi Takani nữa.

_"Tôi đến ngay đây"_ – cô gọi vói ra, đồng thời đẩy cánh cửa gỗ. Bên ngoài, một chàng trai cao hơn cô gần một cái đầu đứng đó, một tay dựa vào thành cửa. Cô có thể nhìn thấy rõ mái đầu tổ chim bù xù quen thuộc, đôi mắt nâu hơi ngạc nhiên nhìn cô, tấm áo trắng choàng bên ngoài lộ rõ bộ ngực rắn chắc và cái bụng quấn băng trắng. Trong phút chốc, Megumi nghĩ mình đang nằm mơ, nhưng hình ảnh anh đang hiện hữu ở đây, rõ ràng và sinh động hơn tất cả những giấc mơ trong hai năm qua của cô. Cô ngạc nhiên che miệng, bao nhiêu cảm xúc ngạc nhiên, sửng sốt, uất hận, đau buồn, vui vẻ, hạnh phúc đang trộn lẫn vào cô, đến mức cô không biết phải tỏ ra như thế nào với anh.

-Tôi đến để nhờ cô chữa dùm cái tay này! – anh cười xòa, đồng thời giơ ra một bên tay quấn băng trắng thấm đẫm máu, trông khuôn mặt anh thản nhiên đến lạ, cứ như anh vẫn gặp cô hàng ngày chứ không phải đã xa cô hai năm rồi.

-Ơ…uhm…vào đi! – cô mở rộng cánh cửa hơn nữa đủ để anh có thể bước vào, lòng tự trách mình về hành động đó kinh khủng. Trước vẻ thản nhiên của anh, đáng ra cô phải tỏ ra gay gắt hay đại loại thế, không phải mềm nhũn và nhẹ nhàng như vậy.

-Hồ ly tinh, dạo này cô hiền hơn đấy! – Sanosuke đóng cửa, đồng thời nói bằng giọng trêu chọc.

"Bốp" – Megumi tát mạnh vào mặt Sanosuke,khuôn mặt cô đỏ bừng vì giận. Lần này thì cô không thể chịu nổi cái kiểu ăn nói phớt tỉnh đấy của anh, cái kiểu làm cho tim cô nhói đau đến như vậy.

-Này này… không cần phải tỏ rõ là mình hung hăng thế đâu! – Sanosuke xoa xoa bên má vừa bị cô tát, làu bàu - hồ ly tinh à, tôi đã nói rồi, cô mà cứ như vậy là ế chồng đó. Để xem, bây giờ đã 24 tuổi còn gì…

-CÒN CẬU 21 TUỔI MÀ SAO VẪN NGỐC VẬY CHỨ? – Megumi hét lên, bao nhiêu uất hận kìm nén bấy lâu nay bây giờ cô mới có cơ hội giải tỏa – AI ĐÃ NÓI HÀO HỨNG LÀ MỘT NĂM SẼ GẶP NHAU MỘT LẦN ĐỂ VIẾNG MỘ TOMOE MÀ CUỐI CÙNG LẠI BIỆT TĂM SUỐT HAI NĂM LIỀN KHÔNG MỘT LỜI CHÀO? ĐỒ NGỐC! CẬU ĐI CHẾT ĐI!

Đôi mắt nâu nhìn cô sửng sốt một lúc, sau đó anh phá ra cười. Nụ cười đó làm Megumi chột dạ, mặt cô thoáng đỏ vì xấu hổ. Cô đập thùm thụp vào ngực anh, luôn miệng cằn nhằn " Còn cười được nữa sao?" Sanosuke để mặc cô như vậy cho đến lúc cô dường như kiệt sức. Anh nắm chặt cổ tay cô bằng bàn tay không bị thương, thở dài, giọng bồn chồn:

-Tôi biết bỏ đi đột ngột như vậy là không nên… và cũng xin lỗi vì đã làm hồ ly tinh phải lo lắng!

-_Tôi-không-lo-lắng-cho-cậu_ – Megumi giật phắt tay ra khỏi anh, nhấn mạnh từng từ. Cô đã lấy lại vẻ kiêu hãnh vốn dĩ của mình – _còn bây giờ đi vào trong tôi khám cho, trước khi tôi bận rộn cho một ngày mới_ – cô nói rồi lạnh lùng bước qua hành lang dài dẫn đến phòng khám, để mặc Sanosuke với vẻ mặt thất vọng bước theo sau.

Công việc của một nữ bác sĩ rất vất vả, Sanosuke đã biết điều này ngay từ khi cả hai còn ở Tokyo. Nhưng anh không nghĩ rằng cô sẽ bận rộn đến thế. Ngay từ đầu giờ khám, mọi người đã xếp hàng dài và anh có thể thấy cô không lúc nào được ngơi tay. Anh xót xa khi thấy khuôn mặt khả ái của cô giờ đã nhuốm màu mệt mỏi, những giọt mồ hôi rịn ướt trán. Với bàn tay gầy guộc, cô sốt sắng chăm sóc cho từng người, và dù có mệt đến đâu chăng nữa, nét nhiệt tình và sự tận tụy không bao giờ tắt trong ánh mắt cô. Anh cứ ngồi yên lặng một góc như thế ngắm nhìn cô, chờ đợi cô ra lệnh cho mình làm gì đó. Nhưng tuyệt nhiên không, Megumi không có vẻ gì muốn anh ra khỏi chỗ, thậm chí theo như anh để ý, cô còn chẳng thèm liếc anh lấy một cái, như anh chưa từng hiện hữu ở đây vậ chuyến tàu dài ngày từ Nam Mỹ trở về, nơi anh muốn đến đầu tiên không phải là Tokyo mà ại là Aizu này. Dĩ nhiên, không phải bởi cái tay bị thương, mà vì người con gái ấy, người làm anh ray rứt suốt hai năm phiêu bạt khắp nơi. Anh tự nhủ sẽ ôm cô thật chặt, mặc cho cô có phản ứng chống đối nào, sẽ nói với cô là anh rất nhớ cô… Nhưng sao thái độ cô khiến Sanosuke không thể nào có được những hành động ấy.Cô dường như không chào đón anh… Bâng khuâng và đau đớn với suy nghĩ ấy, anh chỉ còn cách xoa xoa bàn tay được cô băng lại cẩn thận, cố cảm nhận một chút hơi ấm còn sót lại của cô khi băng bó cho anh.

Megumi Takani có vẻ không bận tâm đến giờ nghỉ trưa. Cô làm việc đến nỗi quên cả ăn uống, mặc dù trong lúc vắng bóng bệnh nhân Sanosuke đã đề nghị mời cô đi đâu đó ăn, việc cớ là cả ngày rồi anh chưa có gì vào bụng. Nhưng đáp lại ánh mắt hy vọng của anh, cô chỉ lạnh lùng đáp cô đã quen với việc ăn uống không theo giờ giấc, và nếu anh cảm thấy đói thì cứ vào trong bếp kiếm một chút gì đó. Lòng tự trọng bị tổn thương, Sanosuke quyết định nhịn đói,cho đến khi nào cô nài nỉ mời anh ăn . Sanosuke nghĩ sẽ chỉ một lúc thôi,nhưng anh đã nhầm. Megumi dường như muốn thi gan với anh, cô không thèm chú ý đến vẻ mặt chờ đợi ấy, chăm chú với công việc của mình. Đến xế chiều thì Sanosuke hết chịu nổi. Anh đứng dậy đi về phía Megumi, sau đó đặt tay lên bàn, chặn lên tờ giấy cô đang hý hoáy viết, cũng may thời điểm này cũng là lúc Megumi đóng cửa phòng khám, và cũng không còn bất cứ bệnh nhân nào cần giúp đỡ. Cô có vẻ hơi khó chịu trước hành động ấy, tuy nhiên vẫn ngước lên nhìn anh.

-Này, hồ ly tinh, đi làm đồ ăn đi…tôi đói rồi! – anh hơi xẵng giọng. Thật ra, Sanosuke chỉ muốn nói nhẹ nhàng rằng cô nên nghỉ ngơi và làm một chút gì đó cho cô, và cho cái bụng trống rỗng của anh. Nhưng không hiểu sao nghĩ một đằng anh lại nói một nẻo.

-Nếu muốn nhờ vả cũng nên thành tâm một chút – cô nhướn mày, thờ ơ đáp. Tuy nhiên, Megumi vẫn đứng dậy và đi về phía bếp – cậu còn đứng ở đấy làm gì… mau vào giúp tôi một tay coi! – cô gọi vói lại, giọng bực mình.

-Hả…ơ…được…! – Sanosuke đỏ mặt đi theo cô vào trong bếp. – nhưng tôi làm cái gì bây giờ…?

-Đơn giản thôi! – Megumi mỉm cười. Nụ cười ấy luôn làm Sanosuke chột dạ, anh có cảm giác chuyện bất thường sẽ xảy ra… - chẻ củi nhóm bếp!

-CÁI GÌ?! – anh sửng sốt.

-Huh? Sao…có gì đâu…

-Phải…có gì đâu – anh làu bàu – cô phải thương con người bị bắt nhịn đói từ sáng đến giờ chứ.

-Thế cái con người ấy có muốn nhịn đói hết tối nay không? – Megumi tiếp tục nói bằng giọng gian manh. - vả lại cậu vẫn hay khoe khoang về sức mạnh cơ bắp của mình kia mà!?

-HỪ, được đấy hồ ly tinh… -Sano hậm hực - sẽ có một ngày cô phải trả giá vì những gì cô bắt nạt tôi hôm nay.

-Vậy sao? – Megumi cười, đồng thời tiến sát lại phía anh - cậu định làm gì tôi nào, đầu bó chổi? Làm ngay bây giờ đi! – cô khẽ kiễng chân, thì thầm vào tai anh. Sanosuke cảm nhận được từng nhịp thở, hơi ấm toát ra từ cơ thể cô, cảm nhận được cả mùi thơm tỏa ra từ mái tóc dài của cô, một mùi táo nhè nhẹ.

-Được, nếu cô muốn thế, hồ ly. - anh cười xòa, nắm lấy cổ tay cô, định kéo sát cô vào, ôm cô trong vòng tay anh như anh vẫn từng khát khao ngày trước. Thế nhưng có tiếng gõ cửa từ nhà trên, phá vỡ những gì anh dự định làm. Sanosuke cố gắng phớt lờ tiếng gõ cửa ấy, anh nắm chặt hơn cổ tay cô. Megumi hẳn nhiên cũng chẳng muốn bị quấy rầy ngay lúc "gay cấn" thế này, nhưng cô buộc phải ra mở cửa. Cô nhẹ nhàng gẩy tay anh ra.

-Sano, cậu chờ ở đây một chút… Sẽ không lâu đâu! – cô nháy mắt quả quyết với anh trước khi biến mất hút sau hành lang. Dù sao, câu nói ấy cũng đủ làm xoa dịu trái tim anh… một chút. Megumi, cô ấy cũng có vẻ quan tâm đến anh đấy chứ…

Sanosuke đứng tựa vào tường, chờ đợi. Anh không biết một chút của cô là như thế nào, nhưng rõ ràng là nó dài hơn 10 phút. Cuối cùng, hết chịu nổi, anh quyết định đi lên nhà trên. Dù cho đó có là một bệnh nhân đi chăng nữa, anh cũng muốn lên để có thể thấy cô trong tầm mắt. Sanosuke, không biết tự bao giờ anh lại trở nên mềm yếu với bản thân thế nhỉ!?

Khi Sanosuke lên đến nhà trên, phòng khám vắng tanh, mặc dù vẫn có một ánh đèn dầu thắp sáng lờ mờ. Vậy rốt cuộc, cô đi đâu? Anh bước ra ngoài hành lang, cảm nhận thấy hình như bóng cô đang đứng ở ngưỡng cửa, và nói chuyện với ai đó. Càng đứng sát hơn, anh càng nhìn thấy rõ người đang nói chuyện với cô. Người con trai ấy cũng cao, gầy, mái tóc vàng dựng đứng lên như một bó chổi chính hiệu. Sanosuke không lạ gì hắn ta, anh đã gặp hắn cách đây hai năm, nhưng điều anh thấy lạ ở đây là hắn đang nói chuyện với Megumi, lạ hơn nữa, hắn bất chợt kéo sát cô vào người hắn, và…nhẹ nhàng hôn lên gò má đang ửng hồng, bất chấp sự có mặt của anh…


	2. Chapter 2

Sanosuke Sagara đứng sững người trước cảnh tượng ấy,đôi mắt mở to kinh ngạc. Anh ngạc nhiên không chỉ vì tên đầu bó chổi – Janimo đó hôn Megumi, mà bởi vì tại sao Megumi không có bất kỳ phản ứng nào chống đối. Megumi mà anh biết chắc chắn sẽ không để anh yên nếu anh làm những chuyện như vậy với cô. Vậy mà … đối với "cái tên đó" cô lại tỏ ra nhu mì hơn nhiều. Trong Sanosuke bất giác dậy lên một cảm giác ghen tị, với hai bàn tay đang nắm chặt giận dữ, anh tiến về phía cửa.

-A ha… cái đầu tổ chim hình như vẫn chưa thay đổi lắm nhỉ !? – Janimo nói, phớt lờ khuôn mặt đang đỏ lên vì bức xúc của Sanosuke. Dù hắn nói với giọng châm chọc nửa đùa nửa thật, nhưng anh vẫn có thể nhận ra một chút khó chịu trong ánh mắt hắn. Có lẽ hắn đang bực mình vì anh phá bĩnh chăng?

-Sano! - giật mình, Megumi quay lại. Cô có vẻ bối rối trước sự xuất hiện của anh. Ngay lập tức, cô đẩy Janimo ra, lúng túng tránh con mắt soi mói từ anh.

-Còn bó chổi nhà ngươi cũng chẳng khác gì mấy – nhận ra vẻ bối rối từ Megumi, anh càng cảm thấy sôi máu. Anh ném cho Janimo một cái nhìn giận dữ và khiêu khích.

-Ngay cả tính cách cậu cũng chẳng đổi gì nhỉ! – Janimo cười lớn, đưa tay vuốt lại mái tóc đang chổng ngược lên - vẫn hung hăng và ngốc nghếch như ngày nào…

-Thôi ngay đi Janimo-san – Megumi chống nạnh, lườm hắn. Thái độ đó làm Sanosuke chợt thấy hả hê hơn bao giờ hết. Megumi không chỉ đối xử bạo lực với một mình anh thì phải… vả lại hình như cô cũng chẳng đồng tình với kiểu chê trách, mỉa mai của đầu bó chổi.

-A vâng, tôi hiểu, tôi hiểu – Janimo thở dài, nói một cách máy móc. - vậy tôi đi về ngay, không làm phiền nữa… Hẹn ngày khác vậy, Megumi-san - hắn chào gọn lỏn, sau đó tự động mở cánh cửa gỗ đằng sau và chẳng mấy chốc khuất vào màn đêm.

Sanosuke đứng yên tại chỗ, chờ một lời giải thích từ Megumi. Thế nhưng cô thản nhiên đóng cửa đi vào gian trong, không có ý định biện hộ gì về hành động lúc nãy, và cũng chẳng có vẻ gì muốn đề cập đến mối quan hệ giữa cô và đầu bó chổi. Megumi vẫn luôn là một người phụ nữ bí ẩn, không thích bày tỏ suy nghĩ thật sự của mình đối với người khác, điều đó Sanosuke biết, tuy vậy anh vẫn cảm thấy hơi hụt hẫng, thất vọng. Rốt cuộc, trong 2 năm anh mong chờ một ngày trở về, cô đã làm những việc gì mà anh không biết và không bao giờ biết? Anh quyết định giữ nguyên lập trường, không thèm theo cô vào trong bếp cho đến khi cô nói cho anh biết sự thật.

Nhưng lập trường mà Sanosuke đòi giữ vững lung lay khá sớm, khi Megumi bưng khay đồ ăn lên, đặt trong căn phòng rộng ngay trước mặt anh – căn phòng nằm giữa phòng khám và gian sau căn nhà. Cô thản nhiên ngồi đợi bên trong, vẻ mặt đắc thắng. Sanosuke sôi máu , tuy vậy, anh chẳng thể để ý đến thái độ đó được lâu, vì mùi thức ăn quyến rũ xộc vào mũi anh, làm bụng anh sôi sùng sục. Không được, nhất định anh không thể mềm yếu như thế được. Chưa bao giờ anh chịu ngã gục trước kẻ thù,chẳng lẽ lại phải chịu thua ả hồ ly tinh đó chứ? Nhưng cái bụng anh đang biểu tình dữ dội, bây giờ có bảo anh ăn những món khủng khiếp do Kaoru nấu anh còn ăn được, huống chi những món do Megumi đích thân làm đang ở trước mắt. Đấu tranh tư tưởng khó khăn một hồi, cuối cùng anh ngộ ra rằng "có thực mới vực được đạo", đành dẹp bỏ tự ái cá nhân, bước vào trong căn phòng .

Sanosuke không biết mình đã ăn bao nhiêu,chỉ biết rằng đó có lẽ là bữa ăn ngon nhất trong mấy năm qua anh được thưởng thức. Một phần có lẽ do đói, nhưng phần quan trọng đó là được ăn những món do chính tay cô nấu, những món ăn truyền thống mà anh không thể tìm đâu ra nơi đất khách quê người.

-Tên ngốc này, rốt cuộc cậu đã nhịn ăn bao nhiêu lâu ? – Megumi lắc đầu nguầy nguậy khi thấy anh xử lý một lượng lớn thức ăn trong thời gian kỷ lục. – ăn uống không điều độ sẽ không tốt cho sức khỏe đâu…

-Chẳng phải cô cũng ăn uống không theo quy củ nề nếp còn gì! – Sanosuke uống một ngụm trà, cự lại. Lần này thì Megumi đuối lý, vì trong suốt thời gian qua, cô dường như khá thờ ơ với nếp sống của mình.

-Cậu đã đến Tokyo chưa, đầu tổ chim? - một lát sau, cô chuyển đề tài, nhẹ nhàng hỏi.

-Chưa – Sanosuke thản nhiên đáp. Câu trả lời ngắn gọn ấy bỗng dưng làm Megumi thấy vui vui. Ở Tokyo có Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Miki, Tae-san, Genzai-sensei,… vậy mà anh lại quyết định đến phiên Aizu trước. Liệu có phải trong tim Sanosuke, cô có vị trí quan trọng hơn tất cả mọi người?

-Tại sao vậy? Mọi người rất mong cậu về đó! – Megumi hắng giọng, làm ra vẻ điềm tĩnh, tuy vậy Sanosuke có thể nhận ra suy nghĩ thật sự của cô thông qua nét mặt thoáng đỏ ửng lên, và anh thấy đó là một cơ hội tốt để bày tỏ với cô tình cảm mà anh vẫn hằng giấu kín. Để xem nào, anh sẽ nói với cô rằng sở dĩ anh trở về Aizu đầu tiên, không phải vì nhầm lẫn giữa Tokyo và Aizu, cũng chẳng phải vì cái tay bị đau mà vì anh nhớ cô, chưa bao giờ anh thôi nghĩ về cô.

-Tôi không muốn Kaoru lại rú lên khi thấy cánh tay bị thương này! – Sanosuke nói, trái ngược hoàn toàn với suy nghĩ trong đầu. Anh có cảm giác Megumi đang nhìn anh bằng ánh mắt thất vọng, và anh tự trách mình thê thảm. – A, Megumi… tôi …

-Đúng rồi! – không để anh nói hết, cô mỉm cười, lảng sang chuyện khác - chắc hai năm qua cậu cũng chưa nắm được tình hình đúng không? Yahiko đang tập luyện rất tốt, tôi tuy không phải là người theo đuổi kiếm thuật nhưng cũng tin rằng một ngày nào đó cậu nhóc này sẽ mạnh mẽ. Kenshin và Kaoru đã sống hạnh phúc bên nhau, con của họ- thằng nhóc Kenji vừa tròn một tuổi. Cũng tiện tôi nói cho cậu luôn, thằng nhóc ấy có khuôn mặt giống cha như đúc.

-Ha ha… vậy là trên đời này lại có thêm một tên mặt ngố nữa rồi – Sanosuke phá ra cười – tôi không thể tưởng tượng một ngày nào đó mình gặp một Kenshin thu nhỏ!

-Nếu mặt Kenshin ngố, chắc cậu là siêu ngố đó – Megumi bĩu môi, giọng khiêu khích – Ít ra Kenshin không bao giờ hành động mà không suy nghĩ như cậu…

-Tôi mà ngố á! – Sanosuke nhìn Megumi bằng ánh mắt tóe lửa, ánh mắt đó khiến cô có linh cảm lớn là sắp có một cuộc tranh cãi xảy ra, vẫn như mọi khi. Nhưng không, thay vì xổ một tràng tức giận, Sanosuke chỉ thở dài, hạ giọng – dù sao, cũng mừng vì tình cảm của hồ ly đối với Kenshin đã thay đổi.

-Thay đổi? – Megumi tròn xoe mắt ngạc nhiên - cậu căn cứ vào đâu mà nói như thế hả?

-À không… cái cách cô nói về Kenshin, đúng là có nét nhiệt tình và một chút tình cảm, nhưng theo cảm tính riêng tôi, thì thứ tình cảm đó chỉ như đối với một người bạn thâm niên, hay đối với một đàn anh đáng kính trọng mà thôi… khác hẳn với thái độ cách đây hai năm…Rốt cuộc, ai có diễm phúc làm hồ ly thế này đây? – anh đùa bâng quơ, nhưng tự nhiên lúc đấy trong đầu anh lại hiện lên hình ảnh cái tên đầu bó chổi ấy. Và dù có muốn xua đuổi hình ảnh hắn, anh vẫn đau đầu với suy nghĩ : Phải chăng cái tên đó đã khiến Megumi như vậy?

-Tôi phải hỏi cậu câu đó mới đúng – Megumi bê cái khay đựng phần cơm đã ăn xong của mình đứng lên – cô nàng nào đã làm cậu đột nhiên đổi khác thế - nói rồi cô đi thẳng xuống bếp. Sanosuke nói đúng, không biết tự lúc nào, cô đã coi Kenshin như một người bạn, tình cảm ngày xưa đối với Ken cũng đã phai nhạt dần, thay vào đó là cảm giác nhớ nhung, chờ đợi ngày anh trở về… Trong đầu cô cũng luẩn quẩn một suy nghĩ, suy nghĩ khiến con tim cô chợt nhói lên một cái : Nhất định phải có một người con gái tác động lớn đến anh, làm anh có linh cảm sắc bén hơn trước. Và người con gái đó chắc không phải là cô… 

Megumi Takani thức dậy sớm. Ngay sau khi thay bộ Yukata màu trắng mỏng bằng bộ áo Kimono màu xanh lam nhạt, cô quyết định đi lấy thêm một chút bông băng, chuẩn bị cho buổi khám hôm nay. Cô nhẹ nhàng kéo cánh cửa gỗ bên cạnh phòng khám, và hơi ngạc nhiên khi thấy Sanosuke Sagara đang nằm dưới sàn, ngay sát tủ đựng thuốc men, chiếc áo thêu chữ "Ác" được choàng che đến cổ, bên cạnh là tấm futon được trải sẵn gọn gàng. Phải mất một lúc cho Megumi để bình tĩnh, và cô nhớ ra tất cả. Tối hôm qua, cô đã đề nghị anh ở đây luôn trong thời gian lưu lại Aizu, vì thiết nghĩ anh không có bất cứ người quen nơi này, và để anh ngủ tại căn phòng này. Nhưng tại sao anh lại phải nằm co ro khổ sở vậy, trong khi cô đã chuẩn bị sẵn chăn gối đàng hoàng. Megumi lắc đầu ngán ngẩm, Sanosuke vẫn luôn là con người hơi quái dị như thế.

Cô tiến lại gần, ngồi xuống bên anh, định lay anh dậy để cô có thể dễ dàng lấy bông băng. Sanosuke khẽ cựa người, anh quay mặt về hướng cô, khoảng cách giữa họ không quá xa đủ cho cô có thể nhìn rõ khuôn mặt anh. Đây là lần đầu tiên cô thấy mặt anh trong lúc ngủ, mặc dù trông thanh thản và hơi ngớ ngẩn, nhưng cũng nhuộm màu mệt mỏi. Có thể hôm qua anh ngủ muộn chăng? Nghĩ vậy, Megumi thở dài, và thay vì gọi anh dậy, cô nhẹ nhàng lấy chăng đắp cho anh. Dù sao trời vẫn còn sớm, để anh ngủ thêm chút nữa cũng được. Tuy nhiên, cô vẫn không từ bỏ ý định lấy bông băng. Thế nên, sau khi chắc rằng anh vẫn còn đang ngủ, cô đứng lên, từ từ mở ngăn kéo tủ gỗ.

_"Két…!"_ - tiếng ngăn kéo chiếc tủ cũ rên lên làm cô giật mình, quay ngoắt về phía anh. Cũng may, Sanosuke chỉ hơi nhíu mày rồi lại chim vào giấc ngủ, điều đó làm Megumi thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Nhưng, lần này cô cẩn trọng hơn, chỉ dám nhích từng chút từng chút một. Cả không gian im lặng và căng thẳng, cho đến khi…

-Này! - một giọng trầm đục vang lên khiến Megumi giật mình. Không biết quýnh quýu thế nào, cô dẫm phải mép chăn vừa đắp cho anh và ngã thẳng… xuống người anh, mặt cô áp vào ngực anh, trong khi hai tay đập xuống sàn, đau điếng.

-Hồ ly, cô cố tình dê tôi phải không? - một lát sau, Sanosuke lên tiếng.

-Tôi không có thèm… - Megumi ngẩng đầu lên (khoảng cách giữa hai người vẫn còn nguy hiểm), nói bằng giọng khó chịu – ai bảo cậu tự nhiên làm tôi giật mình chi!?

-Chứ không phải tại cô lẻn vào có ý đồ xấu với tôi sao? – anh đáp gọn lỏn.

-Anh nên cám ơn cái người vừa đắp chăn cho anh thay vì vu khống cho tôi như thế! – Megumi giận dữ, lồm cồm bò ra khỏi người anh. Cú ngã làm cô thấy ê ẩm cả người.

-Đúng là tôi có lỗi thật rồi – Sanosuke cười, đồng thời nắm lấy khuỷu tay trái cô thật chặt.

-Biết lỗi thật sao?

-Dĩ nhiên là thật… - anh nói bằng giọng nghiêm nghị - Megumi này…

-Huh?

-Tôi muốn nói rằng…

-Huh…?- trước đôi mắt nâu tỏ vẻ nghiêm trọng đang nhìn cô chăm chú, Megumi cảm thấy mắc cỡ, vội quay mặt đi chỗ khác, lúng túng. Sanosuke, rốt cuộc anh định nói điều gì quan trọng với cô ? Cô đã nghĩ rằng một giây lúc đó sao trôi qua lâu đến vậy, và cả căn phòng lại chìm trong một không gian yên lặng và căng thẳng tột độ.

-Lần sau nếu muốn làm như vậy cứ báo tôi trước, đừng có lén lút, tôi không thích đâu – Sanosuke phá ra cười sau câu nói đấy. Rõ ràng anh đang muốn đùa cợt chứ chẳng có bất cứ tình cảm đàng hoàng nào như Megumi muốn. Bẽ bàng và bực mình trước kiểu ăn nói vô duyên đó, Megumi thụi cho Sanosuke một cái vào bụng, sau đó bỏ mặc anh la oai oái, cô giận dữ bước ra khỏi căn phòng.

_/Sanosuke… cậu đúng là đồ ngốc… ngốc nhất trong những tên ngốc…/_


	3. Chapter 3

Sanosuke đá tung một hòn sỏi bên đường, tay vẫn đang xoa cái bụng còn hơi ê ẩm. Không nên coi thường phụ nữ, anh đã học được bài học này từ sự việc sáng nay. Tự nhiên, Sanosuke thấy mình đáng trách kinh khủng, giá như anh đừng cố tình trêu tức Megumi thì có lẽ bây giờ anh đã ngồi thảnh thơi trong phòng khám, chờ cô mang phần ăn trưa ra rồi, chứ đâu cần phải đi loanh quanh tìm chỗ nào tốt tốt để …ăn chùa đâu. Megumi Takani, hình như cô vẫn còn rất giận trước trò đùa tai quái của anh, trong suốt thời gian anh chờ ở phòng khám, cô chẳng thèm nói lấy một câu, đến khi anh chịu hết nổi đề nghị cô nấu cơm trưa và còn tử tế chẻ củi sẵn phía sau nhà, thì cô nhìn anh bằng con mắt sắc lạnh, sau đó đuổi anh ra ngoài không thương tiếc.

_/Hay là đến chỗ tên bó chổi nhỉ?/ _- anh thầm nghĩ, tuy nhiên ngay lập tức ý nghĩ đó bị loại bỏ ngay. Cho dù đói đến mấy, anh cũng không thể nhờ vả cái tên đã dám hôn Megumi. Cứ nhớ lại cái vẻ mặt đắc thắng như muốn nói rằng Megumi đã thuộc về hắn, chẳng còn chỗ dành cho anh là anh lại sôi máu. Suy đi tính lại, Sanosuke vẫn không tìm được một nơi nào để lấp đầy cái bụng trống rỗng này, trong khi anh chẳng có một xu dính túi. Nghĩ đến tình cảm thê thảm của chính mình, anh thở dài, đồng thời rẽ vào một con ngõ nhỏ.

Bất chợt, Sanosuke nhìn thấy ba người đàn ông to lớn mặt mày bặm trợn đang quây lại thành một vòng tròn, ở giữa vòng tròn đó hình như có một cô gái, nhưng thân hình mảnh mai bé nhỏ của cô như lọt thỏm giữa ba tên cao lớn đó. Sanosuke linh cảm rằng có chuyện gì đó xảy ra, ngay lập tức máu anh hùng trong anh trỗi dậy, anh chạy lại chỗ ba tên đó, bẻ ngón tay kêu răng rắc.

-Các người đang làm gì vậy? Bắt nạt một người con gái mà không thấy xấu hổ sao? – anh thản nhiên nói.

-Cái tên này, nhà ngươi chán sống rồi đúng không? Dám chõ mũi vào chuyện của anh em ta thì đừng có trách - một tên đầu trọc có râu ria bờm xờm trừng mắt, gầm gừ.

-Ái chà, đồ trọc, ta đang chờ xem bọn mi làm gì ta đây! – anh nhếch mép.

-Được, nếu nhà ngươi thực sự muốn thế - tên cao nhất và cũng là tên gầy nhất nói, và câu nói đó cũng giống như một khẩu lệnh, ba tên hộ pháp lập tức xông vào phía Sanosuke. Cô gái nhỏ nhìn anh đầy tuyệt vọng, hình như cô không tin một người mảnh khảnh như anh có thể đấu lại với ba tên to con ấy. Nhưng dĩ nhiên, đối với Sanosuke, ba tên ấy không phải đối thủ của anh, chỉ một vài cú đấm chưa sử dụng hết nửa phần công lực đã khiến đối phương lăn bò càng. Nhân lúc cả ba tên đang nằm gục dưới đất, Sanosuke kéo tay cô gái đi ra khỏi con ngõ, không quên nhìn lại đối thủ một cách khinh bỉ.

-Cám ơn…! – sau khi cả hai đã ra khỏi con ngõ, hòa vào dòng người đang đi lại tấp nập trên phố, cô gái nói bằng giọng dịu dàng. Lúc này anh mới kịp nhìn rõ hình dáng cô. Cô có mái tóc nâu dài và hơi xoăn, phần mái ôm sát khuôn mặt trái xoa trắng mịn. Cô không mặc kimono như hầu hết các thiếu nữ ở phiên Aizu mà mặc một bộ váy tây phương khá kỳ lạ màu cam nhạt. Đôi mắt nâu quyến rũ của cô nhìn anh, đầy biết ơn.

-Con gái không nên đi vào nơi vắng vẻ như thế! – Sanosuke thở dài – mà sao cô…?

-Tôi là Sayo Muto – chưa để anh nói hết câu, cô đã cắt ngang, dường như cô không thích anh đề cập tại sao cô lại bị những tên to con đấy chặn đường – còn anh?

-Hả? Tôi là Sanosuke Sagara! – anh gãi đầu – dù sao lần sau cô cũng nên cẩn thận một chút! – nói rồi anh định quay đi, thế nhưng cái bụng anh lại biểu tình dữ dội, nó sôi lên sùng sục.

-Ai da… chắc anh chưa ăn gì đúng không? – cô mỉm cười - nếu không chê hãy ghé qua nhà tôi, trình độ nấu ăn của tôi tuy không ngon như cũng chưa đến mức không nuốt nổi… cứ coi như đó là một cách để trả ơn anh đã cứu mạng tôi đi! 

Căn nhà của Sayo Muto không rộng bằng phòng khám Megumi, nhưng được sắp xếp khá gọn gàng, ngăn nắp với những đồ vật kỳ lạ mà Sanosuke đoán chúng xuất xứ từ Tây phương. Cô mời anh ngồi vào một căn phòng nho nhỏ được lát gỗ rồi đi xuống bếp làm đồ ăn. Những món ăn do Sayo nấu rất ngon, không thể chê được, nhưng sao anh thấy có gì đó hơi kỳ lạ và không hấp dẫn bằng những món do hồ ly nấu… Nhưng thôi, cứ giải quyết cái bụng cái đã, còn mọi việc tính sau.

Sau khi đã no căng, Sanosuke ở lại tán gẫu với Sayo, và anh có thể biết một chút về thân thế cô. Sayo có cha là một thương nhân suốt ngày bận rộn với công việc, thế nên cũng không khó hỉêu mấy khi cô quyết định ở riêng trong ngôi nhà nhỏ này. Hàng ngày, cô vẫn thường đến một hội trà đạo, nhưng hôm nay vì một chút việc riêng cô phải đi qua con đường đó, và chẳng may bị ba tên bặm trợn đó chặn lại, cũng may có anh cứu giúp kịp thời. Sanosuke thấy cảm mến nét dịu dàng đằm thắm của riêng cô, và anh thoáng nghĩ, giá như hồ ly dịu dàng được bằng một phần mười Sayo.

/Ôi không… hồ ly/ - Sanosuke ngớ người, nhìn ra ngoài trời. Đã xế chiều, mặt trời đỏ rực như một quả cầu lửa khổng lồ, tỏa xuống không gian u tịch một màu vàng úa. Anh đã ở đây khá lâu rồi, chắc hồ ly cũng đang lo lắng. Sanosuke hiểu,đã đến lúc anh nên cáo từ.

-A…Sayo… đã làm phiền cô nhiều quá! – anh gãi đầu – hôm nay tôi xin phép! – anh đứng lên, nói bằng giọng trầm trầm.

-Vậy sao? Lần sau… anh lại đến đây nhé! Tôi thực sự rất mong chúng ta lại có thời gian trò chuyện với nhau… - cô nói, hơi tiếc nuối. Sau đó, thật bất ngờ, cô khẽ kiễng chân, hôn nhẹ lên má anh. Hành động đó làm Sanosuke sững sờ, tự dưng anh thấy mặt mình đỏ bừng lên…

Suốt quãng đường về nhà, Sanosuke suy nghĩ mãi về nụ hôn đó. Một cảm giác thật lạ lùng, nhẹ nhàng nhưng chứa đầy ẩn ý và tình cảm… Anh tự hỏi nụ hôn của Megumi như thế nào? Liệu nó có đằm thắm và thơ ngây như của Sayo hay chăng? Nghĩ vẩn vơ mãi, cuối cùng Sanosuke về đến phòng khám lúc nào không hay. Anh kéo cánh cửa gỗ, nhìn vào bên trong. Giờ này chắc phòng khám đã đóng cửa, không còn ai lai vãng,cả căn nhà trống trơn. Anh nhận thấy Megumi đang ở trong phòng khám, cô vẫn đang loay hoay với những giấy tờ liên quan, bên cạnh là ngọn đèn dầu hắt thứ ánh sáng leo lét.

-Hồ ly… đừng nên làm việc muộn vậy…

-Sano…rốt cuộc cả ngày hôm nay cậu đã đi đâu? – Megumi nói bằng giọng thờ ơ, nhưng trong cách nói ấy Sanosuke vẫn có thể nhận ra vẻ lo lắng và hơi bực bội từ cô.

-Tôi chỉ đi lang thang đây đó thôi… Mà hồ ly, chẳng phải cô đã đuổi tôi đi sao?

-Ngốc – Megumi lầm bầm – nhưng thôi đi, chắc cậu đói rồi, tôi có cái này cho cậu – nói rồi Megumi kéo tay Sanosuke xuống phòng bếp, sau đó cô lấy ra từ ngăn tủ một gói khá lớn. Trong lúc đó, Sanosuke thắp lại ngọn đèn, làm sáng trưng cả gian bếp.

-Cái gì đây? – anh ngạc nhiên hỏi khi thấy cô đưa gói đó về phía mình.

Megumi mỉm cười nhìn anh. Nhưng bất chợt, nụ cười trên môi cô tắt ngúm, thay vào đó là một vẻ mặt sững sờ, con mắt cô tròn xoe ngạc nhiên, trong khi những ngón tay khẽ run lên.

-Hồ ly… sao vậy?

"Bốp", chưa kịp để anh có bất kỳ phản ứng nào, Megumi đập mạnh cái bịch vào mặt anh, đau điếng, khiến anh phải tự hỏi, trong bọc đó đựng cái gì mà cứng đến vậy.

-Bánh gạo đúng thực là cứng, nhưng xem ra vẫn chưa là gì đối với cái đầu đất của cậu – cô nói bằng giọng giận dữ.

-Này, hồ ly… tôi không có đụng chạm gì đến cô đấy nhé! Mà tự nhiên đập đồ ăn vào mặt tôi… Bánh gạo nát hết thì còn ăn gì được nữa- anh cằn nhằn, vẫn nhìn cô bằng ánh mắt ngạc nhiên.

-Cậu không cần phải tự ép mình ăn bánh gạo của tôi… cứ đến tìm một cô nào đó nấu cho mà ăn…

-Cô nói cái gì tôi không hiểu? – Sanosuke lắc đầu, trông anh càng bối rối tợn.

-Cứ nhìn lại khuôn mặt mình đi… cậu có khả năng thích nghi cao với môi trường đấy – Megumi cau có nói, sau đó cô bước lên nhà trên, không nói thêm một lời nào nữa.

_/Quái lạ, mặt mình có dính gì vậy ta?/ _- Sano thắc mắc. Nhẹ đặt gói bánh gạo lên kệ, anh đưa tay xoa xoa má mình. Một màu đỏ hiện lên trên tay anh, máu ư? Không, không phải máu… đó chính là một…vết son môi!


End file.
